The New Girl In Town
by Musicalromancegrl
Summary: Bella is the new girl who is bullied by Edward. She is also an Artist, who does paintings for the local museum. All the kids wonder who she is, because she doesn't tell anyone about her paintings. Edward is her biggest fan. full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

The New Girl in Town

Chapter 1: Every Day, a New Painting

Summary: Bella Swan is the New Girl, and she is constantly picked on by Emmet, Edward (who she has a secret crush on) and Jasper, the three most popular boys of the football team. She doesn't let them know how much it hurts her, and voices her frustration through music and art. Her paintings are put on show in the local museum under her last name. Everyone wonders who she is, because she paints people in the school.

Disclaimer: I own only the stuff that is unrecognizable. The songs mostly belong to Taylor Swift.

Chapter 1

It was 5 am, and time for me to go to school, but I was still asleep. The alarm on my radio/CD player/clock, however, was not. It was currently playing my latest song, A Place in this World

_I don't know what I want  
So don't ask me 'cause I'm still trying to figure it out  
Don't know what's down this road  
I'm just walking, trying to see through the rain coming down_

Even though I'm not the only one who feels the way I do

I'm alone, on my own and I'm starting off  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh, but life goes on  
Oh, I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world

Got the radio on, my old blue jeans  
And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve  
Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine  
Can you tell me what more do I need

And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh, yeah, but that's okay

I'm alone, on my own and I'm starting off  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh, but life goes on  
Oh, I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world

Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission but I'm ready to fly

I'm alone, on my own and I'm starting off  
Oh, I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh, but life goes on  
Oh, I'm alone, on my own and I'm starting off  
Oh, I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world

Oh, I'm just a girl  
Oh, I'm just a girl  
Oh, I'm just a girl

I groaned, rolled over, and turned off the alarm. Great. Another day for Jasper, Emmet, and Edward to pick on me. Fun. But on the other hand, I could find another subject to paint today. I need twelve good paintings for the museum by next Friday, and I've only got eleven. And for me, that's just sad. In Arizona, I could have DOUBLE the amount of paintings wanted by a week before the due date, AND have five personally written songs in the mail for Jacob, my adoptive brother, to perform with his band. But not here in Washington. Pitiful

But, you want to know what's REALLY sad? I have a crush on Edward. He's cute, gets good grades, and is very nice to everyone BUT ME. Yeah, I know, I shouldn't like him, but I can't help it! So, I spend most of my days trying NOT to look at him.

"Enough pining, Bella." I tell myself; "Time to get ready for another grueling day of boring teachers and REALLY immature and mean boys."

Suddenly, there were some banging noises, and the sound of a small drum. It meant that Jacob was now awake. Yup, time to get down there. I sighed, and threw on some socks, a pair of jeans, and a Hello Kitty shirt. As I left the room, I snatched up my iPod, headband, black leather messenger bag, and a hoodie. Then, I raced downstairs to where my stepmother, Stacie, was toasting an English muffin for me. Up until five months ago, I had lived in Arizona with my single mother, Renee (she and Charlie had divorced when I was five, and she never remarried), until she died of breast cancer. She had been fighting it for a year now, but it just got the best of her. Five weeks later found me in my hometown Forks, and in the consoling arms of Stacie, Jacob, and Charlie.

Charlie and Stacie met at the Police Station. Stacie had just gotten a job as a secretary, and it took Charlie a month to work up the courage ask her out. She said yes, and the rest is history. They adopted my old friend Jacob Black when his father died of old age. His mother had died in childbirth. Jacob had been heartbroken to leave the reserve, but he met up with friends there every weekend, so his homesickness was getting better.

I reached the bottom of the stairs, greeted my family, ate, grabbed a bag of lunch (and another empty one for Emmett and co. to steal), kissed Dad, hugged Stacie, thanked her for the food, and told Jacob (who was still in his pajamas) that if he wanted a ride to school, he had better step on it, because I wasn't waiting in the truck for long. After all that, I got in the old truck, put my things in the back, and waited. After about 10 minutes, I honked my horn, and five seconds later, Jacob exited the house, buttoning up his shirt while swinging his backpack over his shoulder. I groaned. Some things would never change. As much as I loved Jake (as a brother), he was VERY slow.

The drive consisted of Jacob telling me that he needed to find a new singer, and if I could fill in at a few performances until he did, it would be great. I agreed to do it if he would let me sing a few songs of my own. He thought it would be a wonderful idea, and said that he'd need the sheet music soon. By now we had gotten to school, and we parted ways, promising to meet up in the lot RIGHT after the bell. The sooner I got out of the building, the better.

I pulled my hoodie over my head as I entered Forks High. I hoped it would be a good enough of a disguise to get me to my first class (art), but I was wrong.

"Hey, Ugly!" I heard Emmett call out. I sighed, and pulled out the empty paper bag. Showtime.

"Hello, Emmett"

"You look like your carrying a lot, Chubby. Let me take something for you." With that he grabbed the sack, and shoved me to the ground. I could hear his laughter fade away. I counted to ten, and got up. I now had an idea for my last painting! I would paint a beautiful brunette being bullied by pimply geeks. I'd call it _THE TRUTH LIES WITHIN_. Yeah, that sounded good enough. I was so distracted by my idea that I nearly walked into the doorframe as I entered my Art class. Mrs. Howe looked up as I passed her desk.

"Morning, Bella." She said. I nodded to her, and made my way to an easel. There were some brushes and a cup of water already there, so I went over to the paint station to get what I needed. As I began to paint the girl's face, I wished that my mother was still alive. She had been working as a camera person /director (sometimes) for documentaries, and had been making a film about me right before she was diagnosed. When she was in the hospital, I would bring a little camcorder, and film _her_ for a change. One time, her crew that was working on the "Me Project", as I called it, came and filmed us together and separate in the hospital. When she died, I took the project over to Forks as a memory of Mom, but Stacie found out what it was, and insisted on continuing it, using her camcorder (which was much more up-to-date than mine) to film me when I worked at home in my Loft (which was really the attic, but who cares?). Not that I minded.

By now I had finished the outline of the girl's face, and started on her Eyes, Nose, and Mouth. When I had those done, I began to put color on her cheeks and forehead. Too soon, the bell rang. Darn. With a sigh, and a nod to Mrs. Howe, I left for my next class.

Soon it was lunch time. AND time for an encounter with Edward. I made a beeline for the table where Jacob sat with his girlfriend Jessica, her friends Angela, and Alice and Rosalie Hale. Next to Angela sat her boyfriend, Ben. They were good friends of mine, and the sooner I got to them, the safer I'd be from Edward. But that was only lunch. Ironically, we were lab partners in Biology class, and he would find SOME way to torture me there. But lunch was the choice time for him. I saw a flash of Brownish-Gold hair. Edward. And he was headed right for me. Dang. I thanked the heavens that I'd asked Mrs. Howe to keep an eye on my paintings until after school. If Edward and his brothers ever found out…… I shudder to think of what would happen to my art. Would they steal it? Shred it? Or worse? I don't even want to know.

"_Focus, Bella._" I told myself taking a deep, calming breath, "_Just keep walking. He's going to try and push some buttons, like he always does. If you react, you encourage him, so, STAY CALM, and IGNORE HIM._"

"Hey, Creep!" I heard him shout. I didn't greet him, I just kept moving. I wasn't far from my destination now, and Jacob was watching closely to see if he needed to butt in. I discreetly shook my head no. Edward was just looking for attention, and if Jacob started defending me, that's what he'd get. And there was NO WAY that I wanted him to be encouraged. He'd just keep coming. So I didn't even greet him as he called out insults like fatty, pimples, and lard of grease. I wanted to scream at him because of that last one, but instead I just sat down next to Alice. Edward threw a few more insults at me, and left.

When I was sure that he was gone, I took out my REAL lunch, and started eating. Jacob was talking to Alice, Rose, and Ben about rehearsals (Alice was the main singer, Rose was on the Electric guitar with Jacob, and Ben did the drums), and that I'd be performing with them while he found a replacement for Sarah (who used to be another singer in the band, but she moved away). I wasn't really paying attention until he started talking to me.

"Hey, Bells, what would you say if I told you that I was late today because the gallery called, and they want you and me to do a performance at the opening?" he asked.

I snorted. "I'd say that you were insane, why?" I answered.

He grinned. "Because they DID call, and they're trying to get all the artists to do some sort of performance, and I told them that you'd sing an original piece for them."

I almost groaned. "Jake, you should have talked to me about this! I could have already decided what to sing by now! I already have a painting to finish, and NOW this!" I sighed, "But because you've said I'll do it, I'll do it."

Jacob grinned, and promised me complete silence about the performance until I was done with my painting. I just nodded and took a huge bite of the peanut butter cookie that Stacie had packed me. I absolutely LOVED her baking. My bliss was shattered by the bell. I shoved the cookie in my mouth, grabbed my stuff, and bolted. As much as I hated Edward Cullen, I did NOT want to be late to Biology class.

When I got to class, Edward was already at our table. Great. I sat down, grabbed my share of the equipment, and avoided eye contact. I could feel his face right behind me, but I didn't do anything. He whispered a few insults at me, and retreated. I just glued my eyes to the board for the rest of the class. When the bell rang, I couldn't get out of there and into the art room for free period fast enough.

Once there, I greeted Mrs. Howe, got my painting out, and started working. When the bell rang again, I had finished the girl, and had started on the boys. I packed up, and headed on to my other classes. At the end of day, I came back, got my painting, and ran for my truck, which I got to safely. I spotted Jake a few feet away, walking towards me. The minute he got in the car, I hit the gas.

When I got home, I picked up the phone and called Alice, Rosalie, Angela and Jessica (who was my BFF before she started dating Jake). We did this every day after school: one girl would call all the others, and we would vent about all our problems to each other. Occasionally some gossip and/or boy talk got into the mix, but not very often. When we were all "gathered", Rosalie jump-started the conversation.

"OMG, EMMETT CULLEN ASKED ME OUT _AGAIN _TODAY!" She scream-moaned into the phone. "I turned him down, of course, but he couldn't figure out WHY, so he asked me and I told him that it was because he bullied Bella, and he was, like, _So?_, and I was, like, _Well she's my friend!_, and he LAUGHED! And then, he had the nerve to ask if I had a date for the school dance! GAWSH, he makes me SO MAD!"

Alice cut off her rant. "I KNOW!" she groaned. "Yesterday, Jasper did the SAME THING! And EVEN when I told him off for pushing Bella and nearly BREAKING HER ARM in gym, HE ASKED WHEN HE SHOULD PICK ME UP! GAWSH THEY NEED TO GR-"

I cut her off. "Can we NAWT talk about them right now? I have a MAJOR problem to tell you guys about." The girls agreed to listen, and I continued. "The gallery wants me to perform some original songs at the opening." These girls were the only people outside of my family that knew about my paintings, and about my songs.

"I see no problem with that." Jessica said.

"Me neither." Angela was always siding with Jessica. It was a thing of hers. I don't know why.

I sighed "The problem is that I have a painting to finish, I have to choose my song selection, rehearse with Jake, and the gallery opening is only a week away!" a chorus of OHHHHHHs followed my explanation.

We spent about half an hour talking, and doing our homework together. Then, we hung up, and went to hang out separately. I grabbed my painting and Stacie's camcorder (and it's stand), and headed to the Loft. I had a masterpiece to finish.

DONE! Waddaya think? R&R plz!!!


	2. Chapter 2: The Gallery Opening: Part 1

The New Girl in Town

Chapter 2: The Gallery Opening: Part 1

Summary: Bella Swan is the New Girl, and she is constantly picked on by Emmet, Edward (who she has a secret crush on) and Jasper, the three most popular boys of the football team. She doesn't let them know how much it hurts her, and voices her frustration through music and art. Her paintings are put on show in the local museum under her last name. Everyone wonders who she is, because she paints people in the school.

Disclaimer: I own only the stuff that is unrecognizable. Perfect Misfit belongs to Liz Phair.

The Friday of the Gallery opening, I woke up with butterflies in my stomach. This was the day that I was going to skip school for the hanging of my artwork. Also the day that the whole High School was taking a field trip to SEE my artwork. Of course, they don't know that it's really mine, but, who cares? I jumped out of bed, and ran down the stairs for an early breakfast. Jake was already dressed in a tux and eating his usual cereal when I got to the kitchen.

"Morning Bells." He said, waving his spoon in the air as a salute. I snatched a lemon yogurt out of the fridge, and ate quickly. Dad and Stacie came downstairs, and staring getting their own breakfast ready. Stacie was taking the day off to accompany me and Jacob to the hanging, so she ate fast and helped me get ready. When I got out of the bathroom, I was wearing a black dress with a small slit on the side. Around my neck was a string of pearls mom had given me for my fourteenth birthday last year. I still missed her. A lot. Whenever people talked about her, I felt like I wanted to find some hole to crawl into and cry my eyes out. But she made me promise to be strong, and Bella Swan never breaks a promise. When we were ready, we drove (in Stacie's car) to the gallery. I got shotgun while Jacob was in the back. He had his guitar with him.

The car ride was relatively short, and before I knew it, I was at the gallery. When I entered the building, I was greeted by the gallery owner. She introduced herself as Esmè, and had some men carry in my paintings. She showed us the other pieces of art, and introduced us to her husband Carlisle, who was in charge of the presentation schedule. Oddly enough, I was the only one who was not giving a speech.

After a few hours of wandering around, my fellow students started filling into the area. Stacie pulled out a pair of fake glasses and handed them to me. It had been pre-decided that we didn't want my bullies to recognize me (Stacie and Jacob were the only people in my family who knew that I was being bullied). I watched from a corner as Edward studied _THE TRUTH LIES WITHIN_. He seemed to like it, so I decided to talk to him. Maybe he wouldn't recognize me. I walked up behind him, and stood so I was just out of his eyesight.

"I like the lighting in this piece," I commented; he jumped slightly and turned around "it gives off the feeling that you're in the scene." I smiled and held out my hand. "Hi. I'm Swan. And you're….Edward Cullen, right?"

"Yeah, I am." He smiled and shook my hand. "Nice painting."

"Thanks." I smiled. He furrowed his brow as he took a closer look at me. _Uh oh_.

"Sorry to ask, but are you related to Bella?"

"Um……..YEAH! She's my step-sister."

He cocked his head to the side. "Really? I never knew Chief Swan had a step-daughter."

I was about to answer, when Carlisle asked everyone to find their seats, as the presentations were about to start. I excused myself, and hurried to a small makeshift stage that was in the middle of the rom. Metal chairs served as seats for the audience, and the front row was reserved for the artists and their family/friends. I slid into my seat, which was between Jacob and Stacie. The other artist talked about their inspirations for certain paintings. To me, it was downright boring. When I was announced, Jacob and I stood up and ascended the stage together. Microphones had already been placed on the platform, and a chair was on the side, so Jacob could sit if he wanted to. He folded it up, and set it on the side of the stage, while I took my mic off its stand. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie, Angela, Jessica and Alice giving me thumbs-up signs from their seats in the back. I put the mic under my chin, and turned to address the audience.

"Hello everyone." I began, my palms sweating like mad, "You probably think that I'm just going to give another speech, but I'll tell you right now that you are wrong. My other favorite thing to do besides painting is writing songs, so my brother and I would like to share some of those songs with you. Most of the songs you're going to hear are based off of the paintings I have on display here. The first one is called Perfect Misfit."

Jacob started strumming, and I waited for my music cue. When it came, it took a deep breath, and started to lose myself in the lyrics

**Bella**

_when i walk down the hall  
i hold my head up high  
everybody's looking, dosen't mean they like me  
its not so great to stand out from the crowd  
i'm an easy target  
they know where to find me_

run a race an' i win it  
sovle your problem in a minute  
it's not a mystery why i'm a misfit

here's what's bad about being good  
nobody thanks you when they should  
do a job right respect, i mean  
why can't they just see me for me?

walking with my lunch tray passing table after table  
nobody makes room, everyone avoids me  
people everywhere, but i feel so alone here  
"oh she think's she's perfect?"

**Jacob**_  
"yeah, a perfect misfit"  
_**Bella**_  
run a race an' i win it  
sovle your problem in a minute  
its not a mystery why i'm a misfit_

its not the way i want to be

here's what's bad about being good  
nobody thanks you when they should  
do a job right respect, i mean  
why can't they just see me for me?

here's what's bad about being good  
nobody thanks you when they should  
do a job right respect, i mean  
why can't they just see me for me?

i hold my head up high  
everybodys looking  
dosen't mean they like me

run a race an' win it  
solve your problem in a minute  
its not a mystery, i'm no misfit

_  
this is the way i'm gonna be (this is the way i'm gonna be)_

_  
here's what bad about being good  
nobody thanks you when they should  
set a bar high respect, i mean  
why can't they just see me for me?_

_  
__**Jacob and Bella**__  
here's what's bad about being good  
nobody likes you like they should  
work so hard, why can't they see?_

wish they'd just appreciate me?  
here's what's good about me  
here's what's good about me

Light applause came from the audience as I stopped to catch my breath. Jacob and I sang a few more songs, and then we were done. Esmè waved me over to where she and Carlisle stood with…..EDWARD?

A/N: Reviews get Bella and Edward together faster.


	3. Chapter 3: The Gallery Opening: Part 2

Chapter 3: The Gallery Opening: Part 2

Summary: Bella Swan is the New Girl, and she is constantly picked on by Emmet, Edward (who she has a secret crush on) and Jasper, the three most popular boys of the football team. She doesn't let them know how much it hurts her, and voices her frustration through music and art. Her paintings are put on show in the local museum under her last name. Everyone wonders who she is, because she paints people in the school.

Disclaimer: I own only the stuff that is unrecognizable.

A/N: I have MAJOR writer's block, so if you have an idea about what should happen next, please PM me or put it in your review! This goes for all my other stories too, so yeah……….ALRGIHT! Here we go!

_Unbolded Italics are Bella's thoughts_

_**Previously on **__**The New Girl in Town**__**:**_

_**Light applause came from the audience as I stopped to catch my breath. Jacob and I sang a few more songs, and then we were done. Esmè waved me over to where she and Carlisle stood with…..EDWARD?**_

My mind raced as I walked over to Esmè, Carlisle, and HIM. What if he figured out who I really was? I gulped. If HE knew then…..wait how did he know Esmè and Carlisle anyway?

When I reached her, Esmè and Carlisle congratulated me on what they called "a stunning performance". Then, Esmè asked me if I could do a few more pieces for the museum.

"I'd be honored." I told her

"Wonderful!" she smiled. Then she remembered Edward. "Oh, goodness! I almost forgot! Swan, I'd like you to meet.."

_Please don't say he's your son. Please don't say he's your son. Please………._

"….my son, Edward."

_Aw, crap._

"We've already met." I forced myself to smile. "And my step-sister was just talking about him this morning, come to think of it."

"Oh, you have a step-sister? Where is she? I'd love to meet her."

_SHIT! WHATDOISAY, WHATDOISAY? UM, UM UMMMM… SHE'S SICK! Yeah, that's good._

"Actually," I said, hoping that none of them noticed the slight nervousness in my voice. "she came down with a really bad cold, and couldn't make it."

Edward's face contorted in a look of confusion. "That's weird, I saw her yesterday and she seemed fine then."

"Ummm…yeah…. It was the weirdest thing. She came home fine, but this morning she was coughing pretty badly."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob waving at me. I excused myself, and practically ran over to him.

"Stacie says it's time to go, she's already at the car." He told me

"Thank goodness." I murmured.

Five minutes later, we were all back in the car, and on our way home. After a delicious dinner of meatballs and spaghetti, I went up to the loft to paint. At 11:00 Jacob knocked on the door, and reminded me that as a human, I needed to sleep. Just before I drifted off, I looked at the ceiling and said a small prayer.

"God, please help me hide from Edward tomorrow, when I go into town with Jacob."

A/N: So? How'd I do?


	4. Chapter 4: The Mall

Chapter 4: The Mall

Summary: Bella Swan is the New Girl, and she is constantly picked on by Emmet, Edward (who she has a secret crush on) and Jasper, the three most popular boys of the football team. She doesn't let them know how much it hurts her, and voices her frustration through music and art. Her paintings are put on show in the local museum under her last name. Everyone wonders who she is, because she paints people in the school.

Disclaimer: I own only the stuff that is unrecognizable.

**DRUGS ARE MENTIONED AND USED IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU SEE SOMEONE WITH ILLEGAL DRUGS, CONTACT AN ADULT OR THE LOCAL AUTHORITIES. DRUGS DEALERS ARE DANGEROUS, AND IF YOU SEE ONE DO ****NOT ****ATTEMPT TO OVERWHELM HIM/HER.**

A/N: Okay, here is why I haven't updated in a while:

Just as I finished this, my laptop (whose name is Kiara- YES, I NAMED MY LAPTOP) caught a virus, and had to be reimaged

After that, I realized that I hadn't backed up in a while, so I lost all my work

I redid it AND backed it up, and wouldn't you know it? Kiara caught another virus, AND was found to be having hard drive problems, so she had to be shipped off to Texas (yes, you heard me right, TEXAS) to be fixed.

And since I live in Washington, and because she was shipped via Snail Mail, Kiara had just gotten back when I was assigned TWO essays, both of which were due in a very short amount of time.

And on top of all that, my Grandparents are flying in to visit on Friday. AND my director had her baby early, so everyone in the cast of Cinderella (I'm the Evil Stepmother!!!) was freaking out, because she wasn't at rehearsal. Apparently, nobody reads their email. And if it weren't for my Yoga teacher, I would have died by now (God bless her heart).

So, here it is:

I woke up to two hands shaking me. I groaned, rolled over, and threw my pillow at Jacob, hitting him straight in the kisser. He stopped shaking me, and after I threatened him with a kick in the stomach, left the room. I went back to sleep for half an hour. When I finally woke up, I dragged myself out of bed, ate some breakfast, got dressed, and waited in the truck for 20 minutes while Jacob took his sweet time doing goodness-knows-what in his room. FINALLY, we headed out onto the main road, only to find that it was backed up as far as the eye could see. I sighed. Two HOURS later, we were at the mall.

"Thank goodness! I thought we'd never get here." I grumbled as we got out of the car. "Let's just pray that my luck doesn't get any worse."

"Why?" Jacob asked as we walked into the mall.

"Because then Cullen and his friends will be following us around all day, teasing me."

"Oh."

Guess what? My luck was about to get WAY worse. Only I didn't know it yet.

Jacob and I shopped for a few hours without running into anyone we knew. I bought some shoes, jewelry, blank CDs, film for Stacie's camcorder, paintbrushes, and a few bottles of paint. Jacob bought guitar picks, new headphones, and a few pairs of jeans at my insistence because his old ones had holes in them. We were just leaving the Levi's store when I saw them.

Edward Cullen. And he had his "gang" with him. They were standing near the exit, looking pretty nervous, Edward's eyes were scanning the crowd, and Jasper kept wiping his hands on his jeans, like they were sweating a lot. Emmet kept tapping his foot, and his hands were moving everywhere. They were on the wall, in his pocket, rubbing together like he was cold.

A man who I didn't recognize (but I swore I'd seen him before SOMEWHERE) walked up to them. He talked with Edward for a while, and Edward slipped him some money. He did it so discreetly, that I almost didn't notice the flash of green. Then, the man handed Edward three bags with white powder in them. Suddenly, everything clicked. In my mind, I gasped. They were doing drugs!

Edward gave one bag to Jasper, one to Emmet, and he put the other one in his pocket. Suddenly, he looked RIGHT AT ME. Oh. My. God. What if he saw me staring? I had to get out of here! The man followed Edward's gaze, and I remembered where I'd seen him. His name was James Radcliff, and he was a drug dealer that had been eluding the police for months. Holy crap. If he recognized me as the Police Chief's daughter I was dead. And so was Jacob. _Oh my god, JACOB!_

"Jake, we need to leave. _Now_." I told him

"Why?"

"Cullen's here and I think he sees me. Can we just go, please?"

"Sure, OK."

"Thanks."

When we got in the car, I sighed in relief. We had made it out OK. Maybe I was lucky, and Edward and James hadn't seen me. Maybe James wouldn't get Edward to kill me. I mean, Edward wouldn't do that, right?

If only I'd known how wrong I was

A/N: There it is! R&R, please?


	5. Chapter 5: Interlude

Chapter 5: Interlude

Summary: Bella Swan is the New Girl, and she is constantly picked on by Emmett, Edward (who she has a secret crush on) and Jasper, the three most popular boys of the football team. She doesn't let them know how much it hurts her, and voices her frustration through music and art. Her paintings are put on show in the local museum under her last name. Everyone wonders who she is, because she paints people in the school.

Disclaimer: I own only the stuff that is unrecognizable.

A few months passed without any bullying from Edward, which was weird. Whenever they saw me in school they'd stop dead in their tracks and stare at me. it freaked me out so much, that I'd taken to putting three extra cans of pepper spray in my backpack, just in case. I'd also been reviewing the martial arts that Charlie had taught me when I was 8. I wanted to be prepared in case James got Edward, Emmett, or Jasper to try to "get rid of me". I also warned all my friends (and Jacob) about them.

"I knew it!" Alice whisper-shouted. We were at the local Cafe, crowded into one of the smaller booths at the back. We all stared at her. "Well I didn't actually _know, know_," she admitted, "but I had inkling. Jasper always seemed kinda dazed when he asked me out."

"So was Emmett!" Rose snapped her gum. She had a habit of doing that when she was annoyed with someone which, most of the time, she was. It drove Jacob nuts, and he sent her a death glare from where he sat next to me.

"What are going to do about this?" he asked.

"Well we're NOT going to tell Charlie," I didn't want him to know. Don't ask me why, I just…. didn't want to "OR Stacie. I have enough drama in my life already, thank you."

Everyone started to protest, saying that it was a bad idea, I was in danger, and that Edward would try to kill me. I silenced them with what Alice called "the stink eye". But before I could continue my cell rang.

"Hello?"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Chapter 6: Dun dun dun DUN!

Chapter 6: Caught in a Web of lies

Summary: Bella Swan is the New Girl, and she is constantly picked on by Emmett, Edward (who she has a secret crush on) and Jasper, the three most popular boys of the football team. She doesn't let them know how much it hurts her, and voices her frustration through music and art. Her paintings are put on show in the local museum under her last name. Everyone wonders who she is, because she paints people in the school.

Disclaimer: I own only the stuff that is unrecognizable.

A/N: I know, I know! I didn't update when I said I would. Thank you VampirePrincess1244 for reminding me that even though school has started (and so has all the AFTER school stuff), I have readers who were dying to know what happened and _**FYI**_, there is a little Bella bashing mentioned in an **upcoming** chapter, but NOT IN DETAIL, only in a "we found you like this….." sort of way. Just a heads up.

_Everyone started to protest, saying that it was a bad idea, I was in danger, and that Edward would try to kill me. I silenced them with what Alice called "the stink eye". But before I could continue my cell rang._

"_Hello?"_

"Bella!" it was Stacie. "You'd better get home soon! There's a boy here to see Swan!"

"WHAT! WHO?"

"Edward Cullen."

_Mother of a-! Edward FREAKING Cullen? _

"Al-Alright, i-I'll be home in a few minutes, I promise. C-can you just…..stall him until I get back?"

"Sure. Drive safely!"

"Don't I always?"

By this time I was in my Truck, and buckling in. I had this strange nagging feeling in the back of my mind that I was forgetting something in the Cafe, but I shook it off. Whatever it was, I could get Alice to bring it over tomorrow. I hung up, and peeled out of the parking lot.

I burst into the house (as quietly as possible) a couple hours later, nearly knocking Stacie (who was standing in the hall with my "Swan garb") over. I jammed the glasses onto my nose and pulled the hat over my head.

"He's in the living room. We told him you weren't here, but he kept insisting that he speak with you. He seems pretty worried about something." She whispered. Strange, why would he tell ME about a problem he had? I walked into the living room. He was sitting on the edge of the sofa, looking down at the ground. His hands were everywhere, like they had been the day at the mall.

"Hi again," I greeted him as I sat down next to him. He jumped a foot in the air. I smiled, and continued, "Calm down, it's just me. What's up? My mom said you wanted to tell me something."

He looked REALLY nervous now. "H-hi. You remember me right? From the art show?" I nodded. "W-well y'know how you told me you were B-Bella's sister?" _Nod_. "Well….what would you do if someone really important asked y-you t-to…..do s-something for them? An-And if you didn't, y-you'd be in b-big trouble?"

"Depends"

"On what?"

"On what I had to do."

"Oh."

"Well? What would I have to do?"

"Wh-what if you had to make sure someone didn't tell a secret? And you had to hurt them?"

"Hurt them? Like cut them"

"N-no. like….. beat them up? until they nearly died or something?"


	7. Chapter 7: Help!

Chapter 7: Help!

A/N: Sorry guys! Personal issues have caused me to take a break from writing, but I'm back now!

Disclaimer: I own only Stacie, Swan, and the paintings

"_Wh-what if you had to make sure someone didn't tell a secret? And you had to hurt them?"_

"_Hurt them? Like cut them"_

"_N-no. Like….. beat them up? Until they nearly died or something?"_

I was officially scared now. "Oh my god. Edward, _what are you getting at here exactly_?"

He looked REALLY scared now "There's this guy….and he wants us to, to um..."

"_Edward Antony Cullen, you tell me what is going on RIGHT NOW!"_

"He wants me to get rid of Bella!" _Holy s**t!_ I tried not to scream.

"Why? How do you know this guy?"

Edward started checking over his soldier as if Charlie was standing behind him with his gun. "He's our…."

I growled under my breath. "Your WHAT?"

"Our drug dealer." He was whispering now. "The police are after him, and Bella saw us meeting at the mall, so he wants us to get rid of her."

Wait, who was _"us"_? "Who's _us_, Edward?"

"My friends." He wouldn't say their names.

Okay, I was in BIG trouble. And I had to think fast, before SOMEBODY got hurt!


	8. Teaser and Request for help

Teaser

A/N: I know, I know.. this is not what you guys want to see. But, in between all my family issues, at least 10 school essays/papers, rehearsals, recitals, POWER OUTAGES (I cannot tell you how annoying and delaying THAT was), and meetings with my Guidance Counselor, Therapist, Teachers and Doctors, I've been really busy. And since my poor beta has had all the same things (minus the meetings) as me, AND extra school work, I personally think it's a miracle this is even got posted! So anyway, I hope you enjoy this, and I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS, as in WHY you think Bella is in this situation (example: what happened to get her there, who called the ambulance/got her to the hospital and WHY, how badly is she hurt/how is she hurt, etc.). Please be as specific as you can!

Excerpt from Chapter 8: Reality

Dark. Everything was dark. My eyes felt like they were sewn shut, or that they were bound by a material that scratched lightly at my face, like a kitten's tongue. I could hear a strange beeping noise in the background. An annoying strange beeping noise. Please, somebody, turn it off! I opened my mouth to call out to someone, but only ghostly moans and whispers escaped my throat. Suddenly, the energetically frantic voice of Alice joined the beeping noise.

"Bella! Can you hear me?" Alice's voice chirped worriedly over the beeps

"Uh, huh." I tried with all of my strength to be somewhat audible. "Ali…"

"Shh, don't try that yet." Alice's voice was trying to sound soothing, but I could tell that she was worried. Rose! She's awake! Get over here!"

I could tell Rosalie was hurrying over to wherever Alice from the pace of the cl-clacking sound of her high-heeled shoes. The Rose without her signature Prada shoes was a sure sign of the apocalypse.


End file.
